


Puppy Pile- Victor reacts

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: Victor Reacts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oodles of Poodles, Puppies, VICTOR IS AN IDIOT, but everyone already knows that, cameo by our lord and saviour the one true katsudon fatale, only happy feels here, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: A reaction fic written fornapsushi'sstory-Puppy Pile
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Victor Reacts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Puppy Pile- Victor reacts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsushi/gifts).



> If anyone reading this would want me to react to their fics as Victor, lemme know. :)

Victor wished he could say his love for fanfiction was a gift from the quarantine, but the truth of the matter was… it wasn’t.

If there was something Victor loved more than Yuuri, it was _being_ with Yuuri. As a natural consequence of that coupled with the fact that Victor was not only a dumbass but also considered himself somewhat divine-looking, it wasn’t all that surprising that fan-made art of him and Yuuri together was one of the greatest joys of his life.

One thing led to another, and really, Victor was ecstatic when he discovered fanfiction.

(Not so much when he stumbled upon stories of him and Yurio together, but that’s for another day.)

He read a lot of stories and regularly commented on the ones he liked. Sure, some of them were absurd, and yet others downright disturbing but after enough practice, Victor had learned to tell the good ones from the bad from the description alone. Most writers just wanted to write about Victor and Yuuri being sappy dorks together and that was… pretty close to reality, really. Victor really enjoyed reading them, and if he was honest with himself, some of those stories had given him great ideas for dates and gifts, not to mention, for bed. So, his obsession continued no matter how many times Yuuri passionately (and embarrassedly) declared Victor a downright narcissist for reading so much about himself.

Today, he had stumbled on the page of a writer called ‘Napsushi’. It was actually the username that first caught his attention in the comment section of another multi-chaptered WIP he was reading, and then he saw the person’s witty little comment and he had to check them out.

Clicking over to the ‘works’ section of their page, Victor noticed a story titled, ‘Puppy pile’.

He knew that was going to be the first fic he wanted to read.

_‘As part of their duties as athletes, Yuuri and Victor had to fulfil certain obligations to their sponsors.’_ The story began. _‘While most of those obligations sucked - particularly for Yuuri- ,’_

Victor grinned. Yuuri’s impatience with sponsorship shenanigans was damn near legendary.

_‘- they occasionally had some perks. Since they were both sponsored by the ASPCA in America, and were apparently ice skating’s “power couple”, the organization invited them both to be part of a short docu-series that they were doing with Netflix featuring various athletes interacting with adoptable animals. All Yuuri and Victor had to do was show up and play with puppies while talking about the benefits of adopting. Probably the easiest sponsorship they had ever had.’_

Victor’s eyes widened, for that was one interesting concept. He wondered if he could make something like that happen. Maybe they could just conduct a charity event in a shelter and all proceeds could go towards helping those cuties? He hummed, before shelving away the thought for another day. He had a story to finish.

_‘They were currently in the room that housed the puppies that were just old enough to be adopted out. The puppies were all contained in the arms of workers and volunteers of the shelter, squirming and yipping in excitement as new scents and faces entered the room. In all, it looked like there were 20 puppies total. Yuuri stifled a laugh behind his hand as he watched his husband’s face immediately light up._

_Victor threw his arms into the air, loudly proclaiming, “RELEASE THE PUPPIES!!”’_

Like an idiot, Victor sat up straight, wondering if AO3 user Napsushi had cameras installed in their house, because that was uncomfortably close to how Victor always behaved when faced with puppies, or any animals really.

_‘ It was easy to ignore the cameras around them as 20 small fluff balls were let loose and ran directly at the skaters. Yuuri crouched down to pet them, laughing as he was covered in puppy kisses. He looked over to Victor, who had also knelt down and was being bombarded by puppy love as well.’_

Victor closed the lid of his laptop and leaned his head against the back of the armchair, trying to imagine the scene. He couldn’t move past the image of an adorably rumpled and laughing Yuuri surrounded by puppies. Victor nearly let out an embarrassing, cooing noise, checkin himself just in time.

He couldn’t bring himself to reopen the laptop for some twelve minutes. He couldn’t deal with the thought of Yuuri with a dozen or so puppies, neither was he prepared to move on from the image.

_‘ That’s when the interview started. A camera moved to capture both of them in frame, and an interviewer sat off to the side, shooting animal related questions at them. They discussed their mutual love for poodles extensively, and talked about Makkachin and all the wild shenanigans the old boy got up to._

_After a while of being interviewed, they were left to just play with the puppies so that the crew could get some cute shots for the video. When a small black toy poodle starts biting and tugging at his sleeve, Yuuri can’t help but melt. He picks up the puppy, and shows Victor. “Look Victor! A baby!”’_

“YUURI!” Victor screamed.

There was a panicked yelp from inside their bedroom, where Yuuri was trying to organise Victor’s bursting-to-the-brim wardrobe.

“What?” He called back, sounding somewhat irritated.

“You need to go pick up a black poodle puppy. Now.”

Yuuri’s confused face peaked out at him from behind their opened bedroom door. He lifted a sarcastic brow.

“I don’t know what you’re reading and I love that so, please don’t tell me.”

“It’s not smut this time.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew comically large.

“Yeah,” he nodded manically. “Given that you just mentioned a puppy I’d sure hope so.”

Victor cringed, but before he could begin berating his wayward husband for ruining an absolutely cute image, Yuuri disappeared again. Huffing, Victor returned to his story.

_‘Victor responds with excited babbling’ -_ babbling? Victor was smart and coherent at all times, thank you very much for spreading lies and misinformation, Napsushi. ‘- _at the puppy and a heart shaped smile.’_

_‘He takes the poodle in his arms and lays down, all the other puppies noticing and running at him then climbing all over him._

_Victor rests his arms out to the side, resigned to accept his fate. “Yuuri, go on without me, I am now one with the puppies.”_

_Yuuri chuckles and shakes his head, snapping a photo and posting it to his nearly empty instagram account._

_[image of Victor Nikiforov laying on the ground covered in a pile of puppies]_

**_y-katsuki-nikiforov_** _heaven_ 😍💙 _#myhusbandisadork #lookatallthecutepuppies #aspcasponsorship’_

Victor sighed. If only he possessed the power (he didn’t) to make Yuuri start using Instagram. The boy was stubborn as a mule and only used his handle to stalk everyone else. Victor didn’t know how to get it through to Yuuri that Yuuri wasn’t just an obsessed fan anymore, he, himself was a celebrity.

_‘_ _He looks up from his phone when Victor calls his name, “Yes, dear?”_

_“We have to take them all home Yuuri, they’re too cute.” Victor says, voice slightly muffled under the pile of fur._

_“We can’t have them all Victor.” Yuuri deadpans._

_“But Yuuuuuuuurrriiiiiiiii!” Victor lifts his head above the sea of fluff, giving Yuuri his best pout.’_

Victor smiled. This was something people frequently got wrong. It wasn’t him who lost all senses and insisted they needed to take every dog they met home, it was actually Yuuri.

As someone who had been travelling extensively for twenty years now, Victor had resigned himself to the fact that he couldn’t take care of more than one dog pretty early on. A long time ago, he had thought a friend would be good for Makka but that thought was quickly driven away by his subsequent guilt when he realised he wasn’t home and with Makkachin as often as he’d like to be. Something had shifted then, and Victor had realised he needed to curb his dreams or raising an army of poodles while he was still competing. It just wasn’t possible.

Yuuri, on the other hand, had a visceral need to pick up any and all animals he met and run away with them. Victor suspected it had something to do with how Yuuri had always had some sort of a pet around him. First Vicchan, then Phichit’s adorable hamsters, then Makkachin and Potya… not only that, pets helped with Yuuri’s anxiety as well. More than any human ever could.

So, really all Yuuri thought of when he saw an animal was - _take home now._

It was adorable and creepy altogether, depending upon who you were, Yuuri’s adoring husband or the random stranger who’s pet Yuuri was greedily eyeing.

_‘Yuuri walks over and carefully sits next to his husband. “We can’t adopt all of them. But,” He picks up the black poodle and cradles it in his arms. “We can take this little princess home.”_

_Victor smiles brightly, then kisses Yuuri softly. “Perfect choice.”’_

Victor paused, eyes staring blankly at the screen.

Then, he wondered why he hadn’t thought of that.

He was retired now, _and_ it wasn’t just him in the house anymore. He figured it had been so long since he considered the possibility that the thought hadn’t occurred to him again.

They were ready for an addition to their little family.

Makka was getting old, but sprightly as she still was, he was sure she would appreciate another friend. Not a poodle, surely because supreme as the breed was, the energy levels of poodle puppies were unparalleled and Victor knew they’d wear poor Makkachin out incredibly quickly. He needed a breed energetic enough but not so much, one that was also suited to life in an apartment with regular walks and park play dates but not a yard open 24/7.

Victor frowned… maybe a golden, or a labrador. Daschunds were a good option too, Victor had always thought they were adorable.

Oh! Or a Corgi!

Once the thought occurred to him, Victor knew it to be perfect.

He felt a grin spreading across his face. He was going to keep it a surprise. He _knew_ Yuuri and Makka would love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and lemme know what you thought???
> 
> Come scream at me about YOI on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
